


DanganReverse: School Life

by ladysaxobeat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Opposite Personalities, F/F, F/M, M/M, Will add relationships as they appear, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaxobeat/pseuds/ladysaxobeat
Summary: What if the personalities of all the Danganronpa characters were, like, the opposite??? Yeah, just take that concept, put it in a slice of life school anime setting, and you got this fic. Hope you enjoy this glimpse of the DanganReverse au from a non-despair viewpoint.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	DanganReverse: School Life

Makoto Naegi shifted his backpack on his shoulder as he pulled his suitcase through the large black gates in front of Hope’s Peak Academy. He stopped just a few feet away from the wooden double doors (oak, he noted absentmindedly) and dug in the pocket of his jeans for the acceptance letter he had received the month prior. Unfolding it, he quickly skimmed over it, taking in the words on the paper.

_We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the_ _Ultimate Lucky Student_ _._

Makoto scoffed, refolding the letter.

“Could’ve at least tried to come up with a less bullshit excuse,” he muttered to himself as he shoved the paper into the pocket of his leather jacket and continued making his way into the school.

As soon as he stepped through the door, Makoto was hit by how fancy the school really was. Though the lobby looked like most high school lobbies did, there were also things such as a grandfather clock against a wall, a monitor attached to the opposite wall, and a security camera in the corner. A blown-up image of the school crest was plastered in the middle of the tile floor, staring up at Makoto as if to say “yeah, we’re _that_ type of school”.

Makoto glared back at it. He’d rather be ordinary and poor than fake and rich.

“Um, hello?”

Makoto looked up. A girl was walking up to him. She was wearing a deep purple blazer over an off-white button-up, and her yellow skirt fluttered over her long mismatched socks(one was light pink and was pulled up to her knee; the other had more of a red hue and was slipping, exposing a yellow band-aid that has obviously been scratched at). A black scrunchie pulled her lilac hair up in a long ponytail, and she was holding a thick folder in her hands, which were covered by leather gloves. The gloves themselves were covered in Detective Gadget stickers and plastic yellow gems.

She stared at Makoto for a moment, before looking down and flipping frantically through the folder, missing him raising his eyebrow skeptically.

“Aha!” the girl exclaimed suddenly. She struck the paper with a leather finger, looking up again. “Naegi Makoto of the 78th Class, yeah?”

The girl’s voice was a bit lower than Makoto had expected. He didn’t say that, though, because he wasn’t a total fucking weirdo.

“That’s me” was what he settled for.

A triumphant look came over the girl’s face.

“I’m Kirigiri Kyouko! We’re in the same class!”

Kirigiri extended her hand towards Makoto, which he shook once. Her gloves were slightly warm, which Makoto thought was a bit weird since she was so pale. He quickly retracted his hand, as he wasn’t that fond of people touching him. Kirigiri didn’t seem to mind too much, though her grin waned a bit.

“So, uh,” Makoto shrugged, “is that it? ‘Cause, like…” 

He jostled his suitcase in a telling manner. Kirigiri’s eyes widened in realization.

“Right, yeah!” She tilted her head towards the doors to the main hall. “Here, your dorm is through this hallway. Follow me!”

As Kirigiri turned and made her way to the main hall entrance, her ponytail and skirt swished in sleek, lilac-yellow unison. Makoto followed behind her, the wheels of his suitcase squealing against the tiles.

The main hall was decorated the same as the lobby, though the grandfather clock was replaced with a circular clock placed directly above the hallway entryway. The two stepped through the open doors, and Makoto came to a direct halt, taking in the drastic color change.

“What the…” Makoto blinked, trying to get used to the bright green. Kirigiri gave him a confused look.

“Naegi?” She tucked the folder under one arm and put her finger to her cheek as she took a step closer. “What’s wrong?”

Makoto gave her a look of disbelief, which she tilted her head at. Was this girl serious?

“Kirigiri, are we not seeing the same weird ass walls right now?”

“Weird ass walls?” Kirigiri parroted, looking around at their gaudy surroundings. “The walls are the same as they’ve always been. There’s nothing weird about them. Unless,” she added quickly, leaning towards him with a conspiratorial air, “you’re seeing something I’m not?”

Quick as a whip, Kirigiri reached into her blazer and pulled out a magnifying glass, aiming it at the nearest wall and squinting through it. As she dropped into a crouch, Makoto momentarily wondered if Kirigiri was exactly all there.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Duh, investigating,” Kirigiri said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s actually my talent. Ultimate Detective.”

That was way better than Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto was a little jealous.

“Well, I’ll just leave you to it, then,” he conceded, deciding to forget all about the walls and just go lay down in his dorm. It wouldn’t be too hard to find on his own. Probably.

“Okay…” Kirigiri began absentmindedly, before emitting a sharp squeak of surprise. “Wait, no! No, no, I’m supposed to be showing you to your dorm!”

She fumbled with her magnifying glass and the thick folder, silently berating herself as she did. Despite finding the girl slightly weird and generally not knowing her that well, Makoto still felt very awkward hearing her insult her own intelligence.

“Whoa, chill, Kirigiri,” he said, placatingly. “I can get there by myself. It’s okay.”

“No! I told my dad that I could do it! I promised!” Kirigiri had tucked the folder back under her arm, and was holding the magnifying glass with the same hand. She grabbed Makoto’s wrist with her free hand and began tugging him down the hall. “Come on, come on!”

“Okay, geez!”

Unable to wrench his wrist from Kirigiri’s surprisingly strong grip, Makoto attempted to match her pace as the wall changed from bright green to brighter pink. He was hardly able to catch a glimpse of the nurse’s office, school store, A/V room, or the two classrooms as Kirigiri dragged him into the inn area.

“By the way,” Kirigiri said, her voice back to the relaxed, bubbly tone it was earlier, “it’s a good thing you arrived early. The entrance ceremony begins at 10, so you’ll have plenty of time to get settled in.” She looked back at him with a smile. “You’re the type that likes to lounge about, I can tell.”

Makoto resisted the urge to flinch back. This girl was the Ultimate Detective, after all. It’d make sense that she’d be insanely perceptive, but still… That type of thing really put him on edge.

“Heh, you got me there, Miss Detective,” he muttered, a wry smile on his lips.

“My last name’s Kirigiri, actually,” she replied. “Here we are! The first-floor dormitories!”

Makoto’s eyes quickly scanned over the red walls lined with doors, which were each marked with two nameplates. Oh, great. Dormmates.

“Girls’ dormitories are on the right, and boys’ are on the left,” Kirigiri explained, pointing to each side of the hall. “My dorm is right here, though my dormmate hasn’t arrived, yet.” She pouted for a bit, before perking up again. “And yours is right here, in front of mine. We’re across-the-hall neighbors!”

Kirigiri bounced a little when she said that, even though Makoto had already deduced that during her explanation. His dormmate was apparently some kid named Kiyotaka, who he was already dreading having to meet. He’d never been one for making friends, as it never exactly came easy to him.

Whatever. As long as this guy wasn’t a major ass, they’d be fine.

“Well, I have to go.” Makoto turned to Kirigiri. She had reopened the folder to the front, and was tapping away at a smartphone. “Gotta welcome other people and show them their dorms! Hope you settle in well, Naegi!”

With that, she left, giving him a wave as she exited the inn area.

As soon as she was gone, Makoto sighed in relief and entered his dorm. Kirigiri wasn’t annoying by any means. On the contrary, her voice was rather pleasant to listen to, and she seemed very intelligent, if a bit ditsy. But Makoto wasn’t really known for his people skills. If he was, he’d probably have gotten in as the Ultimate Communicator or something like that.

Besides, he was tired as hell. Kirigiri had hit it right on the money: he liked to laze about in bed when he didn’t have plans. Hell, he even did it when he did have plans. He just had really shit energy. Maybe he’d actually listen to Komaru for once, go see a therapist or something.

Or, Makoto decided as he dropped his bags by the nearest bed and flopped onto it, he’d take a quick nap. Yeah. Yeah, that sounded like a way better idea.


End file.
